I Love You Too Anna
by redxridingxhood
Summary: A modern one shot of Elsa and Anna's childhood throughout the years of growing up. Unfortunately, it comes to an abrupt end.


_******If you've seen this before it's because I deleted it, but I'm re-uploading it again.******_

**Memories****.**

* * *

"Oh Elsy!" I exclaimed watching her face scrunch up in annoyance.

"Don't call me that. My name is Elsa." She responded, turning her back at me and tying her shoes. I spotted a bulky pink backpack by her side and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Say, where you going anyways? Momma said to not go out and play anymore since dinner is almost ready."

"I'm running away." She stated simply.

I laughed at her. "What? No you're not. Who's gonna play with me if you do?"

"You don't understand." She stomped her foot, "You're just a child."

"Is it because Momma said we can't have chocolate anymore?" I asked her.

"It's more than that," She frowned, "There's too much rules here so I'm going to get my own house so people won't tell me what to do."

I lit up at the thought of being able to eat chocolates whenever we want. "Can I come, please? We can have fun and watch movies and we don't even have to sleep when Momma and Daddy tells us too! We can also have –"

"No."

I felt sad. Why didn't she want me?

I started sniveling, "But... I thought we were best sisters."

Her eyes widened as she looked around, "Hey, don't cry. Please? I'll take you with me."

But my thoughts swarmed. I wouldn't have anyone to play with anymore. I wouldn't have anyone to laugh with. I wouldn't have anyone to call my sister. She was leaving me.

I started blubbering unattractively, but Elsy just hugged me. "C'mon, we'll go up to our room and pack. I'll take you because I love you Anna. Please stop crying."

My sobs of snot turned into just a runny nose after she repeated that she wouldn't leave me. We went upstairs and planned with great strategy picking what type of clothes to wear for the types of weather.

That night, we haven't even made it halfway down the betraying stairs when it creaked loudly, alerting our presence for our parents.

* * *

**ii**.

My vision focuses on the figure in front of me. I will beat my sister in this race. I took a sharp intake of breath, ready for one final burst of energy. My forehead scrunched up, eyes narrowed, I am determined to win. Unfortunately, the protruding root of the deceiving tree had other plans.

My foot caught in it and out of reflex, I threw my hands up protecting my face. Then, contact. I felt my arm graze alongside of the floor, rocks and pebbles scraping up my forearm. The wicked sidewalk yanking the wind out of my lungs. For a second, I thought I had died, but my vision cleared. I layed on the pavement dazed at what just happened. Then, I heard rushing footsteps go towards me.

"Oh my goodness Anna! Where does it hurt?" I heard Elsy ask frantically.

I slowly leaned onto the neighbor's fence and held up my right arm up. I was surprised. What I thought had been a simple graze, turned out a Grand Canyon of blood. I saw the Grand Canyon once, it was pretty grand. I turned to her and mumbled incoherent thought of the Grand Canyon. "Deep.." I sputtered out stupidly.

She looked at me with amused, yet concerned eyes."Snap out of it. C'mon, we have to get you back home." Elsy lifted me up and I leaned onto her for support.

The walk back was painful, but I toughened it out. When we got home, Momma took me to the hospital, but Elsy tagged along. The doctor told me I was very brave for a kid to have stitches, but should be careful next time. After that, Elsy and I even got some ice cream. Although, I did wonder who would have won the race if I didn't trip.

I asked Elsy that question but she just smiled and hugged me,

"I love you, Anna."

* * *

**iii.**

The black velvet layed upon the night sky was covered by multiple pinholes, revealing the heavens from up above. The stars were beautiful, glimmering and shining for us. While sitting there in deep calmness, a breeze picked up making me shiver from the cold. I heard the door open and close, then I felt someone sit beside me.

Elsy yawned, breaking the silence, "What are you doing up this late?"

I closed my eyes, tearing my vision away from the hypnotizing twinkling of the stars. "The sky was awake. I just couldn't sleep."

She looked at me with bewilderment, "Why not?"

I sighed, "The universe is so big and I'm just tiny Elsy. What am I here for?"

Her mouth formed into a circle, understanding what I'm trying to say. "Well, think about it. No one will ever go through what you experienced."

I glanced at her with confusion. Her mouth quirked into a smile and stated, "You're right Anna, the world is huge. There's billions of people or creatures out there we know or don't know. But just remember now, that what you've done before or what you're going to do in the future, no one will ever experience it like you will."

I bit my lip in thought of what she said. "But there's so much people out there that can be me better than me." I complained to her.

She laughed lightly at me, "Tell you what: There's other people way better than me too, but would you rather want them or me?"

My eyes widened in shock, why would she say that? She's my sister, of course I'd want her. "You," I insisted, "I'd rather have you as my sister than anyone else. Why would you say that?"

She looked at me pointedly, "Exactly the reason why you're good for being you than anyone else."

My mouth dropped in understanding. "Oh."

Elsy stood up and beckoned me to go inside. "Let's go make hot cocoa. It's getting colder." I followed her in, but not before realizing that it doesn't matter if I feel tiny, because my sister is always going to make me realize who I truly am.

The hot water filled the mugs, followed by the sounds of the hot chocolate package opening and sashaying its way into the water. The noise made by clinks of the spoon mixing the two ingredients filled the room. "Penny for your thoughts?" Elsy pondered.

"Huh?"

"What made you think about this?" She questioned, "Is there something going on in school?"

"No no no," I denied wildly, "Nothing's going on there."

"You sure?" She raised her eyebrows, "I can beat up any one for you."

I laughed at her, though her eyes revealed she was half serious.

"It's just that," I started hesitantly, "remember the fieldtrip I went to for that skyscraper?"

She nodded, although she still didn't quite understand where I'm getting at. "What about it?"

My hands drummed the table, "Well, we went up all the way to the roof. But while the annoying tour guide was talking, I glance down and oh, you should've seen it." My eyes glazed over as I recalled the details, "Everything was so tiny and it kept going on and on. It was just amazing."

Elsy took this in consideration and drank from her mug, leaving a chocolate mark near where she sipped her drink. "It must have been beautiful." She commented.

"It was. It really was." I muttered, taking a sip from my own drink.

I yelped in surprise as my sister gave me a hug, "Ooh. Don't let my baby sister grow up and be thinking and stressing," She cooed, "Go with the flow Anna."

I tried pushing her off me, but she wouldn't budge, "Elsy!"

She sat on me and ran her hands through my hair, messing it up. "Elsy, I hate you." I complained. But she just laughed at me.

"I love you too, Anna."

* * *

**iv.**

I stormed up my room, angry tears cascading down my cheeks. I kicked my door open and stomped in my room.

"Ugh!" I threw my backpack down with force, knocking over my lamp. "I can't believe he did that!" I took a hairbrush and chucked it at my wall.

"Anna?" I heard my sister call out.

I slammed the door."Leave me alone!"

I layed on my bed, shoved my face in the pillow and yelled in frustration. The door opened. "Everything alright dear?" I heard my dad ask. In the midst of my pathetic crying, I had forgotten to lock the door. I ignored them and listened to their footsteps fade, leaving me in my lonesome. But when I finally looked up, I saw Elsy standing there, leaning on the doorframe. She closed the door and walked over to me.

Her arms pulled me into a tight hug as I cried into her shoulders. After holding me for quite some time, my wretched sobs finally turned into soft snivels.

She pulled away and wiped my stray tears. "What happened?" I heard her ask softly.

"Hans," I sputtered out, "I saw him- cheating-"

"Shh. You don't need to explain it," She assured me. She got off my bed and pulled me up. "C'mon, clean up and we'll go get some ice cream."

I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water against my face, cleaning away my mascara-ridden tears. I pulled my hair up and went downstairs.

My parents looked at my compassionately. "What an ass." My mom muttered. My lips quirked into a smile, betraying my feelings of what happened moments ago. Dad got up and hugged me. "I'll go beat him up for you." He whispered in my ear.

Elsy rushed down the stairs and grabbed the car keys. "Let's go."

I plopped in the car seat and put my seatbelt on.

"I hope he gets what he deserves." She prayed while backing out of the driveway.

I laughed lightly surprising her, "He did. Flynn gave him a quick punch and Rapunzel made a red handprint on his face."

Elsy's face showed approval, "I like your friends."

After three songs we sang badly too, we arrived at our destination. Elsy strode over to the counter and stated, "Two Double Choco-mint Fudge with one of them extra 'broken heart' please."

I glanced at her in horror, "Elsy! Stop it." The girl behind the counter gave me a sympathetic smile.

We sat down on the corner tables and our food came five minutes later.

A note was stuck on my cup. _Cheer up, it'll get better. _

Elsy glanced at the note and smiled, "See? Even that yummy desert agrees with me. It will get better because you deserve way better than him."

The sides of my lips pulled down as I picked up my spoon and played with the ice cream. "I know." I sighed, "It's just that I really liked him and I didn't think he'd actually cheat on me."

"Listen to me. You are a strong independent woman. You don't need no man, you hear me?" She proclaimed to the world, "He ain't worth your time child. So let him be gone, he ain't worth it no more!"

My eyes widened embarrassed. I ducked as some costumers looked at our way. "Elsy!" I hissed.

She smiled at me. "Eat your ice cream, honey. It will be yummy."

I looked at her lividly, but playfulness glinted in my eyes. "I hate you."

"I love you too Anna."

* * *

**v.**

When I heard about the crash, I didn't want it to be real. Drunk driver, they said. Sorry for your loss. I shut them out, praying it was all lies. Unfortunately, it was the truth.

_Elsa Arendelle_

_February 24, 1986 - June 7, 2005_

_Loving daughter, friend, and sister._

The gravestone sat there, proof that she isn't here anymore. Mocking me with the words written on the piece of stone. I didn't know I'd lose her this early in my life. _I love you too, Elsa._

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Thanks for reading. It's a oneshot instead of the actual story. I apologize for that. **

**Also if you have time, maybe check out my other story: Frozen Heart. It's about how Anna turns colder from the effects of having a frozen heart and Kristoff and Elsa must try to figure out what's been happening. **

**Oh, sorry for the abrupt Elsa dying. whoops.**


End file.
